


I know you don’t like begging really

by Veewritessometimes



Series: I know really [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Communication, Dark Fantasy, Dom/sub, Kink Discovery, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Kinks, M/M, Sadism, Safewords, Sexual Fantasy, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veewritessometimes/pseuds/Veewritessometimes
Summary: “Uh.. please fuck me Draco? I, um, I really just want you to fuck me.” The little passion Harry had in his voice was slowly dwindling. Draco could sense something was wrong...“You know you can tell me if you’re not enjoying it.”“No, I am enjoying it. It’s very.. fun.”“Harry, I know you don’t like begging really.”-or-Draco approaches Harry about something he’s been wanting, and the two boys try it out together.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: I know really [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974325
Kudos: 19





	I know you don’t like begging really

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the start of this ages ago and only just finished it now so sorry if it’s a bit weird. Unbeta’d except I read through it a few times.

“So, I’ve been thinking..” started Draco, “you know how I’m always, well.. the bottom, the one you fuck, and you’re always the top, the one that’s.. controlling me?”  
“Mhmm” Harry nodded, curious as to where this was going.  
“Well, what if for once it wasn’t like that? What if, for once, I was the one in control? The one making you beg?”

Harry considered for a moment. He’d never really thought about it before. He’d always been the dominant one, the one in control. The one making Draco beg. He didn’t really know how to feel about it ever being different, and he had no idea how to answer Draco.

Harry’s pause made Draco start to reconsider his choice to ask Harry about this. He’d been trying to build himself up to it for weeks. Ever since that night when he’d seen Harry lying there, so beautiful, so vulnerable. This sudden urge to wreck the beauty. It had always been there in the back of his mind but since that night, the seed had really been planted in his brain and had only grown from there. 

The moment seemed more like a millennium to both boys. They were lost in thought, considering what to do and say next. Finally Draco, wishing he could take back his question, said “We don’t have to do that though. Just a thought.” 

Harry looked thoughtful again before saying “Do you want to do it?”  
“Well, I think so. I’m not really sure. I mean yes, but only maybe. I’ve never tried it. I mean... I don’t know. Kinda though. Definitely a bit.” Draco struggled to express how he felt, probably due to the fact that he wasn’t entirely sure himself what he felt.

“Well yes or no, Draco, come on.”

It wasn’t that simple though. He’d thought that this was something he definitely wanted, but now he wasn’t so sure. Harry was so demanding, so dominant. He wasn’t sure he would be able to take control of him. “I...” Draco began, but he truly didn’t know what to say. He slumped down on the bed and put his head in his hands. “I don’t know.” He let out a little sob in his voice.

Harry immediately sensed something was wrong. He didn’t want his Draco to be upset. “Shh, it’s okay Draco. We can figure it out together.”

The warm support of Harry’s arm wrapped itself around Draco’s shoulders and he leaned in to the touch. “I thought I wanted it.” He let out another small sob. “But now I’m not so sure. You probably don’t want it, and I don’t know if I could do it anyway.”

“Draco, anything that you want to do with me, I’d be at least willing to try.”

“Even if I want to break you?” Draco thought back to his fantasies of fucking Harry open and choking him while he slept, of whipping him until he was red and bleeding, of pinning him down while he was squirming helplessly beneath him. They were darker than the two of them had ever dared to go together.

“If it’s what you want, then I’ll give it a go.”

“I don’t know if you know what I mean.”

“Then what do you mean?”

“I want to make you scream, Harry. I want to make you scream until you can’t anymore so you just cry and bleed and whimper but I keep going.” 

Realising what he had just blurted out made Draco want the bed to just turn into a black hole and swallow him up, never to be seen again. “I’m so sorry, Harry. I’d never want to hurt you without you wanting me to. I love you.” It was almost a plea.

“Don’t worry about it Draco.” Harry squeezed his arm tighter around the teary eyed blonde. “Everyone has dark fantasies. Not many people have enough courage to let them come to light though. That was very brave of you Draco.”

Draco had been expecting some kind of shit storm, so he was very surprised by this. He lifted his head up a bit. “Everyone?”

“Yes, everyone. And I know what you’re thinking. No, I’m not telling you.” 

Draco managed to smirk a bit then. “Does this mean that you’re willing to try it?”

“I don’t know. What you want is quite intense. I’m not sure I can do that for you, but we can start with something gentler. See how we get on. If that’s what you’d like?”

“Yes, please. That would be nice, Harry. Thank you.” 

~~~~~

“Tell me what you want, Harry.”  
Draco demanded as he knelt over the boy beneath him, pinning him to the bed.

“Err.. I want you to fuck me.”

“You do? Then beg for it.”  
Draco felt as if his authoritative voice was getting better. Perhaps this would turn out alright after all.

“Please, Draco. Please fuck me.” There was a hint of uncertainty in Harry’s voice. Of course, he was new to this. He just needed to get used to it.

“Hmm, and why would I do that?”

“Because you love me.”

“No, no no. Stop being so bratty. If you want this, you have to beg me for it.”

“Uh.. please fuck me Draco? I, um, I really just want you to fuck me.” The little passion Harry had in his voice was slowly dwindling. Draco could sense something was wrong.

“Hey, Harry, you okay?”

“What? Oh, yeah. Of course.”

“What’s your safe word?”

“Uh.. phoenix.” Harry still sounded hesitant and unsure.

“Do you want to use it?”

“Huh? No, I’m fine.”

“You know you can tell me if you’re not enjoying it.”

“No, I am enjoying it. It’s very.. fun.”

“Harry, I know you don’t like begging really. This is clearly not working for us. It was really nice of you to want to try it out for me, but that doesn’t mean you have to enjoy it. That’s why we’re trying it out—to see if it works. It doesn’t.”

“Okay, well, maybe you’re right.. I’m sorry I couldn’t do it for you. Thank you for getting us to try it anyway.”

“No, I’m sorry. Thank you.” Draco awkwardly shuffled off Harry and reached for his clothes.

“Hey, what do you think you’re doing? We’re still gonna fuck, right?”  
Draco laughed as Harry tugged him back towards him and pulled him in for a rough kiss.

Maybe things were better this way around, but Draco still couldn’t shake off the feeling of unfulfillment nagging at him.  
It wasn’t that he didn’t like being Harry’s sub. He liked that very much, Draco thought as he was being fucked hard into the mattress. No, it was just that sometimes he wished he could be a dom too. If only he could be both at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> Not very long, not really that exciting, but we stan good communication so good on these boys. Hopefully it’ll lead on to something more fun in the future..?  
> Also please comment with any feedback/corrections/ideas, any comments make me so happy! :D


End file.
